The present invention relates to eyeglass frames for mounting various types of magnifying lenses including magnifying lenses for medical treatment to be used in surgical operations by surgeons. The invention also relates to magnifying lenses using such eyeglass frames (i.e., magnifying eyewear).
In the past, as a mechanism for mounting magnifying lenses for the applications such as medical use by utilizing eyeglasses, a mechanism using lenses has been known. More concretely, a pair of magnifying lens main units is inserted in a circular engagement hole arranged at a predetermined position on the eyeglass lenses and immovably fixed on the lens around the engagement hole so that the distance between optical axes of the magnifying lens system of each of the magnifying lens main unit is consistent with the distance between the two eyes of the wearer, and so that these optical axes cross each other at the focal point (e.g. Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-open No. 52122/1980).
However, special technique is required to form an engagement hole suitable for the magnifying lens main unit in the conventional type magnifying lens, and it has not been possible to fabricate such magnifying lens at an optical shop. Also, because the ocular side of the magnifying lens main unit is immovably fixed on a circular engagement hole on the eyeglass lens, it has not been possible to perform adjustment for eye-to-eye distance (i.e., adjustment of the position of the magnifying lens main unit so that optical axes of the magnifying lens system of the magnifying lens main unit are aligned with the positions of pupils of the user after fixation). For this reason, each user must have the magnifying lenses manufactured on a custom-made basis to suit the eye-to-eye distance or visual acuity of each user. This means that such magnifying lenses are not suitable for general-purpose application and must be produced at high cost.